Ashes of the fallen
by ImperfectWarrior
Summary: Harry has lost all hope for the light, and is given the chance to go back in time and change history as is known in the wizarding world, a decision that will make his world turn upside down! Warnings inside! AU/OCC Time-travelling! Creature fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Ashes of the fallen.**

**Summary:** Harry has lost all hope for the light, and is given the chance to go back in time and change history as is known in the wizarding world, a decision that will make his world turn upside down! Warnings inside! AU/OCC Time-travelling!

**Warnings:** Slash, Time travelling, swearing, OOC from most Characters, and I will be adding as they come! , in some chapters there will be smut, but they will be marked!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;)

**Pairings:** Still have to be decided, you can suggest!

This story is a variation of another one of mine called Ashes of resurrection, I don't know what I'm going to do with that story, but until then I will start with this one that came to my mind, some things I have gotten from that history as it's the MPAS, if there are doubts, I will answer them gladly!

So on with the story! Review please even if it's just to say hellu! :)

* * *

My hope in the light side had truly been lost the second Sirius had died; he was my last straw of hope for them, the only thing that could make me stay. For it had been years since I was that naive child.

Here prisoner in the muggle home, a place where no once in their right mind would have let a child to grieve the loss of a love one, was where I was. Left to the screeches of aunt petunia, and the pathetic howls of uncle Vernon.

Years had passed with a happy, naive idiotic mask of the Boy-who-lived put on for the Light side to see, I was sick and tired of them, of the injustices done on my person, not just as a child, or as an icon, but as a human being.

As soon as I had open my eyes to see that they only wanted me for two things, the first being my fame, the second destroy for once the dark forces, I had put on myself the perfect Gryffindor, icon of the light mask, and only letting the real me outside to play where I was safe, or relatively safe, from wizards, my muggle prison, meaning my aunts home.

first, they left an infant in a doorstep at midnight, with only a letter with a couple that already had a baby, and that never had met before, then said family abuses, not only physically but mentally too, of an infant of three years old and that it would not stop now that he was fifteen, starting with lying about how his parents had died, one lie of many.

Not much later he discovers that his supposed best friends had been stealing from his vaults and his money, and spying on him for Dumbledore, the only one truly loyal to him in the dorm was Neville, and from the Weasley's, well he didn't care much.

As soon as he had heard the withdrawals of money he had owled Gringotts banks, with a beautiful letter, with plenty of love -note the sarcasm…- a letter full of threats, and full of anger, that had been quickly answered by the Director of the bank, apologising profoundly, asking him to come once they had everything looked up, the meeting is tomorrow.

My summer had been like the rest of them, boring with nothing to do except chores, and beatings provided by my dearests' family members.

What had changed was that I didn't want to be that weakling hero that everyone wanted, so I had reread every book starting with the First years, making notes on the sides of my books, underlining them, until I had gotten to my six years, (The Headmaster had given me them, with the excuse that this year I couldn't go to Grimmauld Place, and that someone would collect me, like some stray dog, to go to The Station, and take the Hogwarts express).

I had been exercising, the firsts weeks, due to the nightmares, and induced insomnia, I couldn't sleep so, in the night I would exercise and increase my muscular mass and stamina, and once it was in par with an average fit for my age, I would go at five in the morning for a run, when I knew that my guard was some drunk wizard who spent the hours sleeping or in a drunken daze. I would take advantage of everyone sleeping to get something to eat, to help put some pound into my bones and at last not look as bony as I looked in the beginning of the year, and previous years.

Then in the morning I would spend them studying, and once I had given a letter to Luna and Neville, they had been able to buy for me the sets of books for Arithmancy and Runes, a set for beginners for potions, to understand them better, and another one in politics and willing to best Hermione in everything or at last be in the same level as the bookworm. Also I had ordered a set of books in Occlumency and Legilimency, and healing, not willing to repeat the disaster at the Ministry.

Then in the weekends I would spend them sporadically in the library or the gym, when I was neither at them, I would be at Memory Performing Arts School, a muggle school in London that teaches Filmmaking, dance, painting, acting, singing…..

Saturday morning I started at six in the morning with Fitness Dance, followed by jazz classes and theatre classes, and then, in the evenings I did art, which include many different ways of painting and drawing depending on the cultures until late in the night, It was in muggle London, not far from the community that I lived in surrey and there were some wizards, which weren't that many, and we had formed a beautiful friendship, once I had made sure that they wouldn't recognize who I was, seeing as I had changed much from the end of the year.

Dean went there too and he was the only one that had half recognized me and I had confessed, which now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious, seeing as he was an obsessed with drawing, he was after all the one who draw that amazing lion that was displayed proudly in the common room of Gryffindor.

Dean and I had formed a beautiful friendship that summer, we hadn't been very close at Hogwarts, because I didn't have many close friends apart from Ron and Hermione, which I think was one of the headmaster orders, if the hero was as insolated as ever… well better not thing about that anymore.

I had found out that Dean and Seamus had been dating since fourth year and they were inseparable.

And that was how the course of my life had started to change.

_. . . . Time change . . . . _

It was time to head to Gringotts, and it had been relatively easy to sneak out of the house. I had left at five in the morning, the meeting being at nine in the morning, and I had used that time to purchase some clothes that finally fitted me.

Not seeing anyone from the order I calmly entered Gringotts Bank, and asked who I could identify as Griphook, that I had a meeting with the Director of said bank.

He had looked surprised that I had remembered his name, and he quickly took me to the appointed office.

As soon as I entered I bowed in respect to the director, making him startle, and having me think that these poor creatures weren't that respected and underestimated.

"Director, Good morning, I was most displeased to hear that I wasn't receiving any information concerning my vaults, or that I had more than one, for that matter, and all this disaster,"

I started straight to the point, after all, time wasted is gold wasted

"I want an explanation, or I will be forced to take all my gold to another bank"

I said with a respectful voice, calm. The threat was empty, but they didn't have to know that. The director hearing that went straight to business.

"Lord Potter" he bowed too " I was disappointed to hear this mess, the goblin in charge of your vaults has been questioned and dealt with and everything is here in these portfolios, please take a seat and let's look them together, as I see we have a long day, and I hope you don't have anywhere to be any time soon.

As he said that, we spent part of the morning looking all the gold, properties, books and relics that I had accumulated over these years, and everything that had been stolen had been returned back where it belonged to. He had informed of the hearing of the will of Sirius, and that he had appointed me as his sole heir, and what did I wanted to do with the Black fortune, as I saw it, and he advised me to merge the fortune and have only two vaults; one where all the money would lay, and another for all thing material.

As it had taken all day and we hadn't finished, they had provided an emergency room for me to sleep, once I had told them my condition.

Once they had come to serve me supper, and accidentally see my back, full of scars, they had been astonish for the atrocities committed to a child and they had forced me to go to their healer for a full scan.

Who knew that once you respected them enough and give them a chance, they could become overprotective mother hens creatures? I sure as hell didn't.

I had been all night long in the clinic. Goblins in and out of the room I had been put into.

The Director had been in the room on more than one occasion, and they wouldn't tell me anything. I suppose that when I had become rather annoying they had injected me a sleeping potion because everything became black.

In the morning I had awoken to the sight of ten goblins, only recognizing two, the Head Director of the Healers of the Clinic in the Goblin bank, and the Director of said bank, and a feel of loss surrounding me

"What…."

I said speechless

The Healers in the back of the roon giggled-yes, they had freaking giggled-

"Lord Potter, your healing history is a mess, don't you have a healer in your school? No matter, we have been able to heal everything in you, including that piece of dark magic in your forehead, and the scar had disappear completely, I hope you can forgive us, but your scaring I your back is too old to cure completely and you will have them, albeit very faded."

He said with a solemn tone.

So that explained the feeling of loss I had, I had lived with a leech all of my life! Well, good riddance.

"Also Lord Potter" The Director added "during the healing progress –you've been sleeping a week- we've seen that your part of an ancient prophecy…"

_Oh._

_No._

_Another one no!_

The director should have seen my ashen face because he has stopped speaking once he had seen I was not entirely in the conversation.

Once I had refocused he continued.

"As we don't want the disaster that has occurred with the prophesy that your currently in, we will not tell you of what consist this in case it goes wrong. We are going to give you three alternatives. One: you forget we have had this conversation, we oblidate you and you go on with your life. But we have to warn you now that if you chose this, you won't be truly happy, and be very lonely, as your soul mate is not in its right mind in this dimension, if you want to meet with your soul mate, you will have to travel to that time, as it is…"

"Ok, then what do I have as alternatives?"

I interrupted, dammit straight to the point for merlin's sake! While I ignored the comment of me having a soul mate.

I supposed that he saw my impatient face because he went to the point

"Well the other alternative is that we sent you back in time and you change history."

"And that's it?"

"Don't be silly Mister Potter, you wanted to go straight to the problem, we gave you the answer, are you going to let us continue?"

"Yes of course, continue"

"As I was saying, we can give you two options, as you can see, we cannot send you in time as you are, because your ancestors in the potter line are always carbon copies, and you are not an exemption. One option is change your gender, and age with barely physical changes, or we could change your appearance completely without taking away your essence… so what is going to be Lord Potter?" He said with finality "whatever you choose it can be made, and it won't change the prophecy, so choose carefully, because once made the change, it will be permanent, you will have your memories of your time here, and we will give you a fast course of the time were we will send you, so you won't be lost in that time, and of course a family name, as you can't have Potter nor Black as a surname, so chose carefully"

And as soon as he had ended that explanation, the shock of the information had been too much for me and I fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** So, which decision will take harry? And which time will he be send? And who will be his soul mate? Leave a review with your answer! ;)

The one that I like the most will be chosen!


	2. Chapter 2

Ashes of the fallen Ch.2

**Summary:** Harry has lost all hope for the light, and is given the chance to go back in time and change history as is known in the wizarding world, a decision that will make his world turn upside down! Warnings inside! AU/OCC Time-travelling! Creature fic!

**Warnings:** Slash, Time travelling, swearing, OOC from most Characters, MPreg, Creatures ... and I will be adding as they come! , in some chapters there will be smut, but they will be marked!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) Also the Creature is all thanks to Salllzy who created within her own time and I was so grateful that she let me use it within my story, so much thanks girl!

**Pairings:** Still have to be decided, you can suggest!

This story is a variation of another one of mine called Ashes of resurrection, I don't know what I'm going to do with that story, but until then I will start with this one that came to my mind, some things I have gotten from that history as it's the MPAS, if there are doubts, I will answer them gladly!

So on with the story! Review Please even if it's just to say hellu! :)

* * *

_In the last chapter ..._

_"Ok, then what do I have as alternatives?" I interrupted, dammit straight to the point for merlin's sake!_

_I supposed that he saw my impatient face because he went to the point_

_"Well the other alternative is that we sent you back in time and you change history."_

_"And that's it?"_

_"Don't be silly Mister Potter, you wanted to go straight to the problem, we gave you the answer, are you going to let us continue?"_

_"Yes of course, continue"_

_"As I was saying, we can give you two options, as you can see, we cannot send you in time as you are, because your ancestors in the potter line are always carbon copies, and you are not an exemption. One option is change your gender, and age with barely physical changes, or we could change your appearance completely without taking away your essence… so what is going to be Lord Potter?" He said with finality "whatever you choose it can be made, and it won't change the prophecy, so choose carefully, because once made the change, it will be permanent, you will have your memories of your time here, and we will give you a fast course of the time were we will send you, so you won't be lost in that time, and of course a family name, as you can't have Potter nor Black as a surname, so choose carefully"_

_And as soon as he had ended that explanation, the shock of the information had been too much for me and I fainted._

* * *

I had made the decision. In two weeks the ceremony to send me back in time would be done. They had made more tests to see if I was healed, luckily everything was.

"Well Mr. Potter?"

Said one of the healers that were there, snapping me out of my thoughts

"The Director wants to see you; you still have a long way to go, many things to revise, and a new identity to create."

So as he led me to the office of the goblin director of the bank I meditated about my decision, a permanent decision. What would my dead family think? My friends...?

But then I remembered that said family had been all murdered and the one that I still had consisted of relatives that had abused me and a lone werewolf who had all but abandoned me in my early years and when he had finally met me, he had been too weak to the headmasters manipulations, and too deep in mourning Sirius that he had all but forgotten about me, and said friends? All but a few had remained loyal and had not betrayed me.

In the beginning it had hurt... But no more, no more professors who only saw the ghost of the dead father's and expected the son to be like them, of fan girls who idolised the boy-who-lived, no more boy-who-lived... Another identity... It was the perfect solution.

I could be myself, without having to be cautious, because I would be another wizard, one that was not famous, I could blend with the crowd and nobody would think twice of me…

_~~~~~ Some time later ~~~~~_

As I entered the office and took my seat, the Director was seeing some portfolios,

"Well, I hope that you have thought of some possibilities for your name, If not, here is some possibilities tha-"

"Sir!" interrupted a goblin that had entered with a _bang!_ Into the office, cutting off what the Director was saying to me with a portfolio extended in my direction, when he noticed the situation he stopped in the middle of the office and started to stutter

"Oh oh sir I'm- I'm soo so sorry I mean, I'm not sorry but... This is important! But I didn't me-"

"Stop!" the director cut him off

"It's unbecoming of a Goblin to stutter! Give me that and leave!" he sentenced and grabbed the report that had tried to give the healer.

He started to read the report and he started to pale by the second, getting paler the more he read.

"Oh my…" he started once he had read the report "It seems that we have to talk about much more that I had planned…"

"Sir?" I hesitated "What are you talking about sir? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong, in fact its excellent news! Here read!" and he extended the report to me.

And with that, my fate was sealed.

_. . . . Time Change . . . ._

As I had read the report I couldn't believe it, but as the minutes ticked by, I started to think and it made sense, it had been dulled, but it was there.

Once I had understood what it implied, the director guide me to another office, the Creatures and others business section on the west wing of the Bank.

"As I understand, Mr. Potter, the potion that we had created to change your appearance is now useless, is it not? Furthermore, we need you choice of surname and name of choice now, as we are going to administer the new potion now."

As it was, the goblins had made test after test to prove that nothing had lingered with the horcrux within me, and had found a creature jinx within me.

They had explained to me, that it was a creature that had been in my family for centuries, but it had been a well-kept secret, and my mother had been one too, albeit a quarter one and I had been born with it too, but as it was someone - they were still investigating who had done it, although I had a good guess who it had been - had jinx it and had made the creature in me recess and let the more human part in me be the main one, letting the creature deep within me, unable to be out.

I had been lucky because if I had not been unjinxed; I could have died once my seventeenth birthday came and the first burst of power came, and it had been a miracle that they had found it in time.

The creature was one with the name of Zeila and as it was, I would inherit my mother's looks, hence not taking the appearance change potion...

The Zeila's were natural healers, with healing abilities and males had the ability to carry children just like females, and these creatures, due to their talents as naturals healers they were unable to harm someone should they wish.

And were often seen in the company of unicorns, children, and the like due to their pure soul and their healing abilities... they were proud creatures, and were often underestimated due to their small stature and were often classified as weak and unimportant creatures, which they were not.

Once I had taken the potion, and passed an hour in an exhausting and painful induced coma, enduring physical changes.

Changes that shouldn't have to be done, changes that should have been there my entire life.

And they had explained what would happen beforehand;

I admired myself in the mirror that they had provided. And I look at the person in front of me now, the one that should have been there all those years, but had been suppressed by a greedy man, and I couldn't be more surprised by the change even if I could.

Before the physical change, anyone would be an idiot if they hadn't know that I was a Potter, now it was completely the opposite, no one could deny that I was the son of Lily Potter née Evans.

I still had my petite stature due to the creature, which would ensure that I couldn't grow anymore, and my bright emeralds eyes shone even more, almost eerily so.

And what used to be a golden rich color skin, due to manual labor in the outdoors garden of petunia it had tanned almost impossibly so, was now a pale skin that shone like the snow or maybe porcelain, that contrasted with his tan of before, but now complimented him with his red like lips.

The hair, black as it was before, now shone blood red almost as that of my mother, but with a darker hue, and that contrast made him enticing and made him look delicate, like china, and that, made him more dangerous because a predator wouldn't think twice that that delicate figure could defend himself, and that was where he got the advantage.

And Now, physical change done, there was one step to do to finally go back in time. Perhaps the most important one. Read and learn of that time, to not seem that strange one he got there and not raise suspicion, learn who were the most important family, and the likes.

So the Goblins had promised him a crash course of that time. It sure would be entertaining.

* * *

**A/N: **Heres Ch.2! and so sorry for waiting this much to post it! well it still is a mistery where he will we once ho goes back in time, I'm still not sure how far I want to send him, so please leave your opinion.

Also, Have I mentioned that I love Reviews? It's nice to see that people appreciate this story, but it would be nice to see some time reviews, it brightens my day by far! Thanks a lot to anyone who reads the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Harry has lost all hope for the light, and is given the chance to go back in time and change history as is known in the wizarding world, a decision that will make his world turn upside down! Warnings inside! AU/OCC Time-travelling! Creature fic!

**Warnings:** Slash, Time travelling, swearing, OOC from most Characters, and I will be adding as they come! , in some chapters there will be smut, but they will be marked! Creatures!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) Also the Creature is all thanks to Salllzy who created within her own time and I was so grateful that she let me use it within my story, so much thanks girl!

**Pairings:** Still have to be decided, you can suggest!

This story is a variation of another one of mine called Ashes of resurrection, I don't know what I'm going to do with that story, but until then I will start with this one that came to my mind, some things I have gotten from that history as it's the MPAS, if there are doubts, I will answer them gladly!

So on with the story! Review Please even if it's just to say hellu! :)

* * *

_In the last chapter ..._

…

…

_And Now, physical change done, there was one step to do to finally go back in time. Perhaps the most important one. Read and learn of that time, to not seem that strange one he got there and not raise suspicion, learn who were the most important family, and the likes._

_So the Goblins had promised him a crash course of that time. It sure would be entertaining._

After an exhausting week, where the Goblins had put in my head as many information as they could, whereas that was history as a whole, the history around the most important families, war, economy, politics and the progress of spells of that century, and which ones I shouldn't use because they didn't exist... it was all squeezed into my head.

And I was ready.

The progress of the potion combined with a spell to send me though time, was a complicated progress with a carefully pattern of carved runes in the marble floor. The only thing that I would have to do was concentrate in the time that I wanted to be in, the Goblins would do the rest.

My history was completed down every detail, each worked out carefully, and it turned out perfect; just as the Goblins wanted, the only thing that I would have to do was visit Gringotts before starting the plan, because it wouldn't do to make the still professor, but very much influential still, Dumbledore suspicious.

As it was, I had decided to cut right through the problem, Tom Marvolo Riddle's infancy, and thus his trust in anything that was mundane or magical, so I had decided to start in the Orphanage with the tender age of nine, in November 31 just a shy month away of Tom's birthday and I would have part of winter and spring to make me a place in Tom's life before he went away to Hogwarts.

The Goblins had advised that it would have a better outcome, because, as they saw it, a child would always be a child and they were easier to get a stranger to trust, that a fully grown teenager that was already deep into house politics and had done his share of dark magic already, that way, it was only a child who had been shunned by his orphanage peers because he was different, and I agreed.

Urgh, how disgusting, it was ten times worse than apparition, and that was saying something…

As I tried to spot where exactly I was, I noticed that I was a few blocks away from Tom's pub, and thus, Diagon Alley.

I tried not to give myself away, as I gave Tom the bartender an excuse that escaped my mind as soon as it left my lips. As I located Gringotts, I admired the Alley, it truly was changed. The shops, which once had an antic air, that now shone with newness, the air somehow the same, but with a carefulness that spoke of war, and as I remembered, it was starting the Dark era of Grindelwald but it had not touched here yet.

As I entered through the doors of the bank and demanded politely a request to speak with the Director, showing the Goblin in front of my a letter specially made by the director in my time, he flew to inform him, as the rest of the goblins looked at me discretely.

There weren't many wizards around, seeing as it was three in the morning here.

So the progress was rather quickly.

… _Time Change…_

Once we had met, and stablished that I was not a lying and that letter was authentic, we had put into gear my new identity honouring my ancestors, and now I was officially Hadrian Corvus Peverell heir to the line of Peverell, since we had confirmed that in this time it was believed that the line of Peverell's were long since they had perished, now it would result that a new heir had been found.

It would be good to be in Tom's good graces to have a surname so influential and in the other hand; it would blind the light side, due to its name. All would fit.

Now the only thing that was left was begin our plan, as it was, we had to make the muggle police be aware of a homeless and parentless child near the village.

Tom Riddle's POV

The shouts and screams of Mrs. Cole woke up almost all of the children of the Orphanage, but instead of going out, and see what that entire ruckus was, I continued in my room, and let those children to investigate like idiots, I would find out in the morning

As it was, it turned out that a bloody child had been dropped in the orphanage, and as there weren't enough room in the others, he had to sleep in my room, fantastic, isn't it?

The child, although pretty enough would soon turn out like the rest of them, and held nothing to me, in fact he would know soon who I was if he tried anything against me….

I just had to wait after all they were all the same idiots and thus, the same mistakes ….

* * *

Sorry by the tardiness BUT two chapters in one day! I hope that satisfies you! Heheheh well as always leave a review! :)

And thanks to those who have not abandoned my story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Harry has lost all hope for the light, and is given the chance to go back in time and change history as is known in the wizarding world, a decision that will make his world turn upside down! Warnings inside! AU/OCC Time-travelling! Creature fic!

**Warnings:** Slash, Time travelling, swearing, OOC from most Characters, and I will be adding as they come! , in some chapters there will be smut, but they will be marked! Creatures!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) Also the Creature is all thanks to Salllzy who created within her own time and I was so grateful that she let me use it within my story, so much thanks girl!

**Pairings:** Still have to be decided, you can suggest! There may be other pairings with Harry before he ends up with the definitive one... I'm just saying... :)

* * *

_In the last chapter..._

…

…

_Tom Riddle's POV_

_The shouts and screams of Mrs. Cole woke up almost all of the children of the Orphanage, but instead of going out, and see what that entire ruckus was, I continued in my room, and let those children to investigate like idiots, I would find out in the morning_

_As it was, it turned out that a bloody child had been dropped in the orphanage, and as there weren't enough room in the others, he had to sleep in my room, fantastic, isn't it?_

_The child, although pretty enough would soon turn out like the rest of them, and held nothing to me, in fact he would know soon who I was if he tried anything against me…._

_I just had to wait after all they were all the same idiots and thus, the same mistakes …._

Harry POV

A few months had passed and everything was going smoothly.

I had shown accidentally to Tom that I had magic, just like him. I will not lie and say that the first time that we locked eyes we became best buddies, but now, we were past strangers into a friendship. He had trust issues but that was pretty normal, even I had them.

I remember some nights ago, I was talking to some snakes in the garden of the orphanage and some idiots spotted me. As I was so distracted they managed to take me by surprise and land some hits. Yes well, not one of my most brilliant moments, but it was a wonderful moment as Tom was just passed by and had saw everything, and from then on the had taken me under his wing and had gradually become more protective of me.

As the months flew by our friendship went deep, and now we were inseparable. We had each other's back. We protected each other and Tom had taught me some wandless tricks. It was amazing just how powerful he could be.

And just like that, his birthday came and with it, the visit of the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Transfiguration Professor with the letter of Hogwarts.

The day passed by like any other, but Tom was more quiet than usual after the visit.

When he calmed down, and when the lights were out, he turned to me and in the darkness explained what was bothering him.

"I will have to go there… I feel conflicted." He explained in a whisper, not accustomed to show feelings "On one hand I'm excited to go there, learn _magic_ but in the other, I will have to leave _you_ here, we will have to be apart. I don't like it, not one bit. I feel like you're going to forget me…."

"Don't be silly Tom"

I said getting up from the bed I was in and getting in his, it was a tradition that I had almost forced upon him when I had nightmares and for some reason it calmed us both, like we were safe, no matter where we were.

"You could always write to me, in fact I expect a letter at least once a week, and if you dare to forget me… you are going to regret it!" I said with a playful voice, getting comfier on his shoulder.

"How could I forget you, hhm-? You are so hard to forget little one!"

he whispered to himself, which I think that I was not supposed to listen that. And that was another thing, the pet names. He said that he only said them just to annoy me, but I think that he, deep deep in him, he adores them; after all I'm just that lovable!

And like that the months passed and arrived the faithful day, the most dreaded one, the day that Tom Marvolo Riddle started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was left alone in the orphanage until I could go with him, which was two years apart.

I sincerely hope he doesn't forget _me_…

* * *

**A/N:** So here's a surprise! Two chapters in one day!

Its short but I got you two chaps! Soo what do you think? Next chapter will commence with Harry in First year…

What will happen now? Will that friendship still be as strong? Where will Harry be shorted? And Tom, will he be too preoccupied with Slytherin politics to notice little harry anymore?


End file.
